Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes
Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes is the heroic crossover organization based on Autobots. It is debuted after the defeats of Hades Izanami and other past villains. Information Leader: Kamen Rider Kabuto Agents: Bugs Bunny, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Ragna the Blooedge, Jin Kisaragi, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, Steven Universe, Leviathan, Barney the Dinosaur, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog Goal: Save the Universe from the sinister reign of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Members Main Heroes * Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto * Bugs Bunny * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Ragna the Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon * Steven Universe * Barney the Dinosaur * Leviathan * Mordecai * Rigby * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog Kamen Rider Kabuto.jpg Bugs Bunny.jpg Ash SM.png Pikachu looking cute.png Hibiki_Tachibana_%28Senki_Zesshou_Symphogear_G_Character_Song_2%29.jpg Ragna the Bloodedge.jpg JinKisaragi.jpg Cyberdramon.jpg Steven_Universe.png Barney.png Leviathan (Leviathan the Last Defense).jpg Morecdai.png Rigby.png Finn 32.png Supporting Members Commanders * Kouga Saejima/Makai Knight Garo * Rei Suzumura/Makai Knight Zero * Tsubasa Yamagatana/Makai Knight Dan * Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX Garoarmor.png Kamen Rider Black RX.jpg Pokemon Heroes * Brock * Misty * Tracey Sketchit * May and Blaziken * Max * Dawn and Piplup * Iris (Pokemon) and Axew * Cilan and Pansage * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie (Pokemon) * Lillie * Mallow * Lana (Pokemon) * Kiawe * Sophocles Symphogear Heroines * Tsubasa Kazanari * Chris Yukine * Miku Kohinata * Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Shirabe Tsukuyomi * Kirika Akatsuki Crystal Gems * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl Generals * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Drift * Crosshairs * Hound * Grimlock * Slag/Slug * Scorn * Swoop/Strafe * Slash * Snarl * Sludge/Slog * Brains Agents * Goku * Monkey D. Luffy * Toriko * Kaede Akamatsu * Iroh * Tutenstein * Asterix and Obelix * Haru Shinkai * Gatchmon * Tsunayoshi Sawada * Reborn (Hitman Reborn!) * Postman Pat * Jess the Cat * Ichise * Jack (Dragon Wars) * Manolo Sanchez * Selene * Wreck-It-Ralph * Lola Bunny * Kouya Marino * Elsa the Snow Queen * Princess Anna * Hikaru Otagi * Tracer * Snake Eyes Captains * Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack * Marcus Damon * Agumon * Korrina * Lucario * Jura (Fossil Fighters) * Nibbles (Fossil Fighters) * Chase Suno * Lock (Monsuno) * Princess Celestia * Princess Cadance * Shining Armor * Princess Luna * Haruhi Suzumiya * Kurisu Makise * Rimi Sakihata * Ryuko Matoi * Enteng Kabisote * Juan Dela Cruz * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Inori Aizawa * Akame and Senketsu * Laura Bodewig Navigators * Naruko Aoba * Matsuri Sengen * Rin Kobari * Yuri Inuwashi * Suzuka Kamiki * Renka Ariake * Mebuki Konoe * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy * Spike * Doraemon * Tweety Bird * Akane Isshiki * Aoi Futaba(Vividred Operation) * Wakaba Saegusa * Himawari Shinomiya * Rei Kuroki Giant Monsters * Godzilla * Pulgasari * Imoogi/Celestial Dragon Scientists * Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave * Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe * Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer * Asuna Karino * Cecil Sudo * Nana Genie * Princess Bubblegum * Angelo * Hiro * Amonsun * Josh Stitt * Max Cameron Deceased Members Posthumous Members * AncientGreymon * AncientGarurumon * AncientKazemon * AncientBeetlemon * AncientMegatheriumon * AncientVolcamon * AncientMermaimon * AncientTroiamon * AncientWisetmon * AncientSphinxmon Autobots * Jazz (killed by Megatron/Galvatron) * Ironhide (killed by Sentinel Prime) * Ratchet (killed by Lockdown) * Arcee * Chromia * Elita One * Jetfire * Skidz and Mudflap * Jolt * Wheeljack * Mirage (Transformers) * Topspin * Roadbuster * Leadfoot * Wheelie * Sideswipe Allied Teams and Organizations * Showa Era Kamen Riders * Neo-Heisei Era Kamen Riders * The Gransazers * The Justirisers * Sazer-X * Power Rangers (Super Sentai) * Fusion Fighters * Core-Tech Monsuno Team * Ultrabrothers from Ultra Series * Heroes from Trollhunters * Avengers * Rebel Alliance/The Resistance * Justice League External Links * Heroes Wiki Category:Porfirio 739 Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters Category:Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Lover Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Peace Seekers